respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Kaboom
BK in menu.jpeg|The Big Kaboom in the Menu. BKfront.jpeg|The Big Kaboom Equipped (Front View). BKback.jpeg|The Big Kaboom Equipped (Back View). ChargeKaBoom!.jpeg|The Big Kaboom Charging (Close-Up View). SideKaBoom.jpeg|A Close-Up View of the Side of the Big Kaboom. BigKaboomReload.jpeg|Reload animation of the Big Kaboom. Big Kaboom 2x kills.PNG|Being a shotgun that can deals "wide-spread" damage, double kills are possible! BigKaboomDescription.jpeg|The description of the Big Kaboom. PICT0372.jpg|A 17th century "hand mortar", Notice the barrel. The Big Kaboom is a weapon that was added as the final event prize of the Saint Patrick 2017 Update. Strategy A very interesting weapon indeed. The maximum damage that it can potentially deal need at least 3.21 seconds to charge, but will be worth it as it can single-handedly kill Whiplash in just 2 shots without any buffs! Using the Camping strategy is recommended to ambush your opponent with the charged blast of this weapon. Remember to start charging your weapon before the enemies strike! Analysis Advantages * Can potentially deal very high damage per shot. * While it may have low Range, this can be overcome if the charge has been maxed out, which can then deal massive amounts of damage to players at mid-range. * As a shotgun, it can be buffed by certain equipment, most notably the S.F. Headset. Disadvantages * Low magazine size. * Due to its long charge time, it would not be effective at crowd control. * As said above, due to its long charge time, if the user misses the shot, it could be troublesome, therefore, aim at the right moment. * Low Agility. * Nerfed by the Biker Pants and the Leprechaun's Hat. * Inaccurate at times. * Very noisy, which can be predicted by other opponents. Trivia * This is the first weapon in the game to have a charge mechanic, which allows you to wait to charge your weapon; the longer the charge, the more the damage! ** Thus, per shot, it can potentially deal THE MOST DAMAGE out of all weapons in the game taking only 2 fully-charged shots to kill Whiplash! * Oddly, when a player is charging the Big Kaboom and gets killed, the weapon preview still remains charged. ** Also, when a player using the Big Kaboom is killed, the "spot" where he was killed will have the weapon charging sounds. * Before its initial release, many players had speculated it to be the "Blunderbuss MK2" due to its similar design. * This weapon shares the same preview animation with the Chemrail, Cousar Crowe Assault and Plasma Machine Gun, and the Zap Gun. * This weapon shares the same reloading animation with the Cousar Crowe Assault, Plasma Machine Gun, and the Zap Gun. * The weapon "projectile" was made invisible since the Easter Update 2017. * After the Cyber Menace Update, this weapon's fully charged animation color changed to white. Before it was orange. * Like the Automatic Shotgun and similar weapons, this weapon leaves bullet holes in walls when fired at. * The barrel has a slight resemblance to hand mortars from the early 17th century. * The weapon gets automatically equipped after a rental period expires. Only if the player has the weapon in their inventory. See Also * Plasma Machinegun * Zap Gun * Cousar Crowe Assault * Chemrail * Blunderbuss Category:Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Chargeable Weapons Category:4 Damage Weapons Category:2 Range Weapons Category:2 Accuracy Weapons Category:2 Agility Weapons